


21: Things you said When We were on top of the World

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

  


We’ve just taken off for Montenegro when I finally make my way back to your compartment. I had been behind the cockpit where they were storing the computer equipment to make sure none of these plebeians go destroying hundreds of thousands of pounds in custom tech. I had my nose buried in my tablet when I came back to the main cabin. But when I look up to see you sitting there with your glass of scotch dangling from your fingers, I can’t quite read your face.

“Q? What are you doing?” You look at me then out the window like you can’t quite believe it.

“Why wouldn’t I come with you, 007? Someone needs to set up the base of operations, this is a two month mission with equipment we have to fly in.” I look back down and try to dismiss your disbelief. Is it so odd to you I would be out in the field like this?

“No, Q. I understand that. What I don’t understand is why you’re  _ here,”  _ you gesture around the compartment. “On a plane. Moneypenny had made it clear that you didn’t do planes.” Your expression now makes sense. You’re concerned I’m struggling with the flight. 

I chuckle a bit. “Oh, that. Though it’s true I am not exactly fond of the takeoff or landing, and yes, flying itself, I understand that it is a necessity. Though the particular time you are referring to I was having other difficulties.” I smirk and pull your kit from the overhead to check your weapon and radio.

“Oh?” Your forehead is doing that thing I like where it crinkles at an odd angle and I want to run my fingers over it to smooth it down. But that would be unprofessional and to you, I’m just a boffin who refuses to wear his lab coat.

“Yes. I may or may not have landed myself on a no-fly list for a short period of time before MI6 acquired my talents. Turns out our government didn’t want one of the best hackers in the country buggering off half way across the world to cause them grief where they couldn’t get to me.” I look up and your eyes are round. “Does that surprise you?”

“Actually, yes it does. But then again, I’m sure you’re not done surprising me yet.” You softly rumble over the rim of your scotch and I try to ignore the heat I feel flush across the back of my neck.

  


**James**

  


I was surprised when you invited me along to the training center. I thought you were going to ask me to show you a little more self defence since you had taken so well to the first few lessons, but instead we’re standing at the bottom of the climbing wall, the harness cutting across your thighs in a way that shouldn’t be sexy and yet I can’t stop looking. 

You’re rolling a chalk bag between your hands and before I can even finish strapping myself in, you’re off, scaling the wall with relative ease.

“Are you coming, or what?” You call down over your shoulder. Then suddenly you’re dangling there, your arm holding you up as you let your body swing out and away from the wall so you can look down, the grin you wear full of mischief. 

You swing back around and continue to scale the wall before I can respond. 

Not being the type to be shown up, I quickly make my way up to you, taking the slight outward grade of the wall in stride. 

“Took you long enough, 007. Remind me never to send you out into operations that require scaling.” You look across at me, still grinning. Your face is flushed with effort as you pull yourself up across the rock face and your chest heaves slightly against your chuckle. 

You only just barely manage to beat me to the top, though I think it has more to do with how distracting your ass is in the harness than my own capability. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
